Além do Olhar
by Dani Polaris
Summary: [Songfic!] O destino os uniu de uma forma um tanto quanto peculiar. Ele, um espectro de Hades em uma missão, ela a soberana de Asgard. Como o destino uniu dois opostos? [Música: Through Glass  Stone Sour]


Giudecca, Mundo dos Mortos.

Todos ansiavam pelo retorno do Imperador do Submundo. Eles sabiam que a Guerra Santa estava prestes a começar a qualquer momento, e que precisava se fortalecer para tal. Principalmente Pandora. Por isso, ela convocou Minos, o mais poderoso dos Três Juizes, para uma conversa particular. Para ser mais precisa, se tratava de uma ordem para uma nova estratégia.

- Senhorita Pandora. – ajoelhou-se

- Minos, tenho uma missão para você. Radamanthys e Aiacos estão no Mundo dos Vivos, logo, você é o mais qualificado para tal.

- E qual seria a minha missão, senhorita?

- Ir ate Asgard e convencer a líder Hilda de Polaris a se juntar a nos nesta guerra.

- Como? – perguntou surpreso. – Qual seu interesse com a representante de Asgard?

- Ela pode querer uma vingança contra Athena. Não se esqueça que foi Athena quem tirou a vida de seus amados Guerreiros Deuses...

Ele não discutiu. Uma ordem de Pandora jamais deveria ser discutida, simplesmente obedecida – por mais que odiasse esse papel.

- Quando devo partir?

- O mais breve possível. – respondeu séria. – E volte com uma resposta afirmativa. Leve o tempo que precisar.

"_I'm looking at you through the glass_

_Don't know how much time has passed_

_Oh God it feel__s like forever_

_But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home_

_Sitting all alone inside your head"_

Há quanto tempo estaria ali? Não sabia dizer. Partiu assim que Pandora deu-lhe a ordem, rumo à Asgard, a terra gelada do norte da Europa. Se não residisse a maior parte de tempo no Cócitos, jamais suportaria aquele frio intenso.

A principio achou insuportável o fato de viver ali para agradar a representante do Submundo na ausência de Hades, mas depois mudou de idéia. A mulher parecia ser tão frágil, que antes de simplesmente se apresentar, pensou em uma boa abordagem. E por dias, somente a observava em tudo que ela fazia.

"_How do you feel, that is the question_

_But I forget, you don't expect an easy answer_

_When something like a soul becomes initialized_

_And folded up like paper dolls and little notes"._

Em uma fria manhã de outono, Minos resolveu segui-la ate a estátua de Odin, onde fazia suas orações diárias. Desta vez, ela estava sozinha, e parecia ter ido mais cedo que o de costume. Precisava ter um contato com ela, e o mais rápido possível. Pensou em como aborda-la sem assusta-la. Ela parecia tão frágil, tão vulnerável e tão... Linda.

Estagnou olhando-a por um tempo, admirando-a…

"_You can't expect to better folks_

_And while you're outside looking in_

_Describing what you see_

_Remember what you're staring at is me"_

- Eu não sei quem é você, - disse séria. – Mas é melhor parar de me seguir antes que tenha problemas.

Como? Ela tinha o visto antes, e ele não percebeu? Sua voz, imponente e firme, o tocou de uma forma que ele nunca havia sido tocado antes. Por alguns instantes ela lembrou aquela que tinha o mandado ate lá, mas não... Aquela beleza nórdica era algo único e inexplicável.

Hilda permaneceu na mesma posição a qual estava, em frente à Odin e de costas para o intruso. Depois daquela guerra que havia lavado Asgard com sangue, ela tinha se tornado uma pessoa bem mais atenta e cautelosa. E certamente a presença de um forasteiro passaria despercebida por seus olhos azuis. A sua lança estava a sua mão esquerda, pronta para ser usada se fosse o caso.

_"'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass_

_Don't know how much time has passed_

_All I know is that it feels like forever_

_But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home,_

_Sitting all alone inside your head"_

- Será que é mudo, ou terei que arrancar a sua resposta de você?

- Certamente não será preciso, cara rainha.

O rapaz saiu detrás da arvore onde estava, indo de encontro à soberana de Asgard, que permanecia imóvel. Ela era ainda mais linda de perto! Mas não tinha tempo para pensar naquelas coisas agora, precisava seguir as ordens de Pandora, ou teria problemas.

A Sapuris do Juiz parecia fazer um barulho ainda maior do que o costumeiro conforme ele andava pelo campo coberto de neve. E mais contrastante também. O elmo vinha em sua mão, enquanto ele caminhava em passos lentos e decididos, e ela parecia não se importar nem se intimidar.

"_How much is real, so much to question_

_An epidemic of the mannequins_

_Contaminating everything"_

O que quer em Asgard, cavaleiro?

Vim representando Hades, senhorita Hilda. – respondeu polido. – O Imperador do Submundo gostaria de tê-la como aliada na próxima guerra que esta por vir, contra Athena.

E o que leva a crer que eu gostaria de me tornar uma aliada? – perguntou séria. – Os gregos, sempre tão presunçosos...

Não gostaria de ter uma revanche contra aquela que dizimou o seu exército?

Era o que ele precisava: jogar com o seu psicológico e instigá-la a participar como uma aliada, e não como uma serva. Era dito que o povo de Asgard era um povo muito orgulhoso, e a representante deles, bem a sua frente, não deixava negar em nada.

Ela, por sua vez, olhou para o topo do monumento a sua frente, onde estava a parte de cima da estátua. Era como se buscasse nos olhos de Odin a confiança para dar ao espectro a resposta que queria.

Meu povo já sofreu demais, e atrair a guerra para este solo novamente seria insanidade. – respondeu convicta.

A guerra não será em Asgard, divina Hilda. – tentou argumentar.

Não me interessa. – respondeu concisa. – Recomendo que saia desta terra branca com o negro de seu cosmo e de suas intenções.

Seria branca mesmo? – perguntou irônico. – Ou seria vermelho-sangue?

"_When thought came from the heart_

_It never did right from the start_

_Just listen to the noises_

_(No more sad voices)"_

Hilda não hesitou antes de se virar para o forasteiro. Como ele podia ser tão abusado e tão audacioso? Hábil como somente ela poderia ser, virou-se de súbito para o espectro, levando consigo a sua lança, que para os outros era tão pesada, e para ela fazia parte do corpo, e apontou para seu possível inimigo, mirando seu pescoço.

- Vocês, deuses e cavaleiros gregos, saem de suas terras cálidas para virem ate aqui me usar como ferramenta de guerra. Primeiro foi Poseidon, agora Hades. O que poderia esperar de diferente dos três irmãos divinos?

Ele não teve reação alguma. Permaneceu imóvel ante aqueles olhos firmes e decididos e a lança de dois metros de cumprimentos, os mesmos dois metros que os separavam, e ela sequer tremia ou balançava. Asgard era sua vida, e cada intruso seu inimigo.

Para ele, toda essa decisão e toda essa certeza eram ainda mais estimulantes. Realmente, aquela mulher não era como as demais. Nem mesmo como Pandora.

_"Before you tell yourself_

_It's just a different scene_

_Remember is just different from what you've seen"_

- Ora, perdão se a ofendi, Hilda. – disse levemente cínico, olhando-a em seus olhos. – Não foi a intenção. Hades jamais te usaria como Poseidon o fez.

Ela olhou para aqueles olhos castanhos, que pareciam não temer, como muitos antes já tinham feito. Mas qual era o segredo daqueles olhos? Por que eles mexeram com ela de tal forma que a fez pensar em baixar a guarda? Não sabia explicar, mas fitou-os com precisão. Qualquer movimento em falso e ele teria grandes problemas.

- Me poupe de falsos sentimentos de remorso e suas ironias, cavaleiro.

- Minos.

- Como? – perguntou surpresa.

- Sou Minos, cavaleiro de Griffon.

- Que seja. – disse desconcertada por nem ao menos ter perguntado seu nome. – Volte para sua terra, e não me incomode mais.

- Pense bem, Hilda. – disse com um sorriso malicioso. – Não sente falta daqueles cavaleiros que tanto estimava? Não gostaria de vê-los?

"_I'm looking at you through the glass_

_Don't know how much time has passed_

_And all I know is that it feels like forever_

_But no one ever tells you that forever_

_Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head"_

Ela mais nada conseguiu responder, enquanto ele mantinha aquele sorriso no rosto e comemorava por dentro. Então ele tinha conseguido pegar o ponto fraco dela? Nem ele mesmo imaginou ser tão fácil. Se ele soubesse o quanto era difícil isso para ela...

Hilda abaixou então a lança, sua fiel escudeira. Aquilo a incomodava de tal forma... Sabia, bem lá no fundo, que não era culpa sua, mas mesmo assim se sentia culpada. Por um momento, ficou pensativa... E se o cavaleiro estivesse dizendo a verdade? Por outro lado, como acreditar nele? Se aquilo tudo fosse verdade... Não, não podia acreditar naquele sonho tão distante.

- Eles são guerreiros nórdicos, por que deveriam ir para o inferno dos gregos?

- Essa pergunta tem uma resposta muito simples. – se aproximou o espectro. – Eles atentaram contra a vida de uma deusa grega, natural que fossem julgados pelo reinado grego.

- Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? Ate onde eu saiba, os invasores foram os gregos.

- Vejamos... – respondeu pensativo. – Thor, Alberich, Mime, Hagen, Shido, Fenrir e, o mais importante, Siegfried.

No rosto dela a expressão de espanto. Como ele poderia saber o nome de todos os seus guerreiros? Saber da importância do guerreiro de Duhbe para ela? Ele sabia muito mais do que seus olhos podiam transpassar, e isso a assustou. Por um instante se sentiu abalada, mas não o demonstraria. Preferiu enterrar os fantasmas que assolavam seus sonhos todas as noites de uma vez por todas. Não estava preparada para acreditar em mais uma ilusão...

- Pense bem, Hilda...

- Eu recuso, obrigada. – respondeu consisa.

- Voce tem uma semana para me dar uma resposta.

- Como assim uma semana? – indagou ofendida com tamanha audácia. – Eu já te dei a minha resposta.

- Mas não foi a que queria ouvir. – sorriu triunfante.

Antes que pudesse dar tal direito de resposta, ele saiu, como se fosse dono daquele lugar, triunfante. Hilda ficou extremamente contrariada com tal atitude, mas não respondeu nada, nem fez nada. Apenas deixou-o partir, com a tímida certeza de que ele se contentaria com a resposta e deixaria Asgard. Doce ilusão.

_"And it's the stars_

_The stars that shine for you_

_And it's the __stars_

_The stars that lie to you"_

Dois dias se passaram desde o encontro da soberana de Asgard e um dos três Kyotos de Hades. Ele a observava todos os dias, com a certeza de que ela sabia de sua presença. E não se incomodava com tal fato. Ela seguia a sua vida normalmente, aparentando nunca ter tido tal encontro com ele. Aparentando.

Desde o dia que encontrou o misterioso forasteiro, Hilda estava abalada. Não só pelo que ele propusera, mas por sua presença. Ele a incomodava e a instigava, e a cada momento que descobria que ele estava a observado, ficava irrequieta. Estranhou e praguejou, mas não pôde controlar.

Com Minos também não era diferente. Todos os dias um dos espectros de Hades vinha a sua presença, saber do andamento das negociações, saber se teve algum avanço... Mas ele estava intrigado. Estava instigado por aquela mulher que tinha uma força de vontade tão intensa que por vezes o assustava. Queria saber o que se passava na sua cabeça e no seu coração...

Passou a viver a vida daquele povo também. Acompanhar a sua peregrinação e o seu sofrimento. Ele, já acostumado ao frio do Cocytos, jamais pensou que pudesse existir lugar mais castigado pelo frio que aquele. Doce engano... Sua sapuris o protegia daquele vento constante, e por um momento se pegou preocupado com aquele povo... Com ela.

_"I'm looking at you through the glass_

_Don't know how much time has pas__sed_

_Oh God it feels like forever_

_But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home_

_Sitting all alone inside your head"_

Os outros dias se passaram e ele continuava com seus pensamentos na representante nórdica. Quem era aquela mulher para deixá-lo tão incomodado? Não, não era incômodo... Era inquietude. Vontade. Só poderia estar surtando, ficando louco… Mas observá-la ali, de tão perto, tão linda e tão vulnerável era algo que o deixava ainda mais ansioso pelo reencontro entre os dois. Queria levá-la para os domínios de Hades não somente para vê-la como aliada. Queria tê-la por perto.

Na noite da véspera do dia que se encontrariam, ele lutava contra seus próprios pensamentos. Pensamentos humanos. Pensamentos que demonstravam sentimentos humanos. Não, isso era absurdo! Mexeu-se na cama, na tentativa frustrada de afastá-la de si, mas se pegava pensando se ela novamente recusasse a oferta. O que ele faria? Ele não conseguiria viver mais nenhum dia sem olhar para aquela mulher forte e guerreira que administrava Asgard como ninguém mais saberia. Levaria-a consigo nem que fosse a força.

Em Valhalla, a princesa olhava pela janela os flocos de neve caindo sobre o vilarejo um pouco mais abaixo, pensativa. Na sua cabeça, pensamentos sobre o dia seguinte. Será mesmo que ela deveria ir até ao Inferno somente para rever seus Guerreiros Deuses? Ou será que ela queria ir porque ele iria com ela? Sentiu-se dividida... Não queria mais guerras, não queria abandonar Asgard, mas não queria deixá-lo ir também. Era um sentimento diferente, algo novo, que não era nem o mesmo que ela sentia por Siegfried. Era algo mais intenso... Era vontade.

_"'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass_

_Don't know how much time has passed_

_All I know is that it feels like __forever_

_But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home_

_Sitting all alone inside your head"_

O dia amanheceu com sol tímido, que mais servia para iluminar do que para aquecer. Hilda observou da janela de seu quarto o espectro de Hades se aproximar o local de encontro dos dois. Seu coração pareceu pular, e ela apressou-se pelos corredores, não querendo chegar muito depois dele. E não chegou mesmo; ao ouvir seus passos ele se virou com um sorriso enigmático que a desconcertou por inteiro. Ela não tinha certeza de sua resposta, talvez, pela primeira vez em sua vida, quis ser impulsiva.

- Sete dias se passaram, Hilda. Vim receber a minha resposta.

Ele parecia inabalado, o que a fez hesitar. E se ele não estivesse com os mesmos pensamentos e sentimentos que o seu? Entre devaneios e suposições, viu-o se aproximar, audacioso como sempre, e dizer-lhe, quase em um sussurro:

- Não se esqueça de me dar a resposta que quero...

Seus olhos se cruzaram, e ela os fitou por um grande tempo. Um clima de tensão e desejo ficou no ar, embora nenhum dos dois admitisse tal fato, e sempre ficasse esperando a reação do outro. Minos não agüentava mais aquele silêncio. Aquela quietude. Movido por seu instinto humano, envolveu o braço direito em sua cintura e o esquerdo segurou seu pescoço, puxando-a para si em um beijo que há muito ele guardava. Ela, surpresa, como reação, apenas devolveu aquele beijo da forma que ele merecia, como ela queria, e então o abraçou.

Por um tempo não precisaram falar nada, seus corpos já falavam por si mesmos. Um retribuía ao sentimento do outro, era recíproco, e isso lhes deu uma calma jamais vista por nenhum deles. Estavam apaixonados, embora ainda não soubessem. Olharam-se nos olhos, era a vez dela falar, mas a voz lhe parecia ter sumido.

- A minha resposta... – insistiu ele.

- Eu não posso ir... - olhou-o engolindo a seco. – Mas também não quero que você vá.

- Como...? – perguntou surpreso. – Sou servo de Hades, não posso...

- Fique comigo. – pediu, como súplica. – Não vou agüentar te ver partir.

- Eu quero ficar. – respondeu com um sorriso sincero. – Quero ficar com você para sempre.

_"The stars_

_The stars that lie"_

Ela sorriu, e um outro beijo se sucedeu. Um beijo ardente, cheio de vontade, apaixonado. Finalmente tinham se encontrado, entre tantas pessoas no mundo, da forma mais estranha de ser imaginada.

Ficaram ali mais algum tempo, ate que ele explicou que precisava partir. Tinha que dar satisfações a Hades e Pandora, estava ausente por certo tempo e não queria mais isso. Tinha respeito aos seus superiores, mas tinha paixão por aquela mulher que passou por tanta coisa e que agora merecia uma redenção. Queria ser feliz ao lado dela.

Pouco tempo depois, Minos se mudou para Valhalla, onde ele e Hilda mantiveram um caso secreto de amor por um tempo ate que ele finalmente fosse anunciado como futuro rei daquele pais. Casaram-se em pouco tempo, e resolveram viver a vida como ela merecia: um dia de cada vez, sem se preocupar com guerras, brigas, ou coisas ruins. Viver apenas um dia de cada vez.

* * *

**N/A:**

Sei, casal improvável, bizarro ou qualquer outra coisa, mas essa fic é um presente para alguém que amo muito.

Bruno (Bozo), meu querido, essa fic é pra expressar apenas um décimo do que você representa pra mim. Obrigada por ser meu porto seguro e meu apoio por tantas vezes. De coração. Espero que fique do seu agrado.

Gente, o Bozo não é meu namorado, é um grande amigo, antes que pensem besteira. É porque ele ama a personagem Minos e a personagem Hilda, por isso essa idéia.

Me digam o que acham, okz?

Beijoooos


End file.
